


blood in the water

by TheGreatestPervert



Category: Hunger Games Series - All Media Types
Genre: Gen, Original Character(s)
Language: Tiếng Việt
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-02-15
Updated: 2021-02-15
Packaged: 2021-03-17 07:41:20
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,041
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29468148
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TheGreatestPervert/pseuds/TheGreatestPervert
Summary: Khi Capitol thông báo rằng sẽ không có một vật tế nào mang tên Gemini tham gia vào đấu trường lần thứ 74, Taurus biết thể nào bọn chúng cũng đang toan tính chuyện chẳng lành.Khi Huyết trường tứ phân lần thứ 75 công bố thể lệ tuyển quân: "Vật tế của mỗi quận sẽ là một cặp sinh đôi, không phân biệt nam nữ", cô chỉ biết cười trừ.
Kudos: 2





	blood in the water

Không ai nghĩ rằng Taurus sẽ sống sót. Không ai cả, ngay cả người của quận 12 nơi cô xuất thân từ cũng vậy. Họ không nghĩ rằng Taurus sẽ sống sót, hay là họ không mong như vậy, cô cũng chẳng buồn để tâm đến nữa.

“Để nhắc nhở các quận rằng chính họ đã chọn con đường chống lại Capitol, mỗi quận sẽ tự chọn ra hai ứng viên để tham gia đấu trường.”

Huyết Trường Tứ Phân, sự kiện kỉ niệm hai mươi lăm năm kể từ Đấu trường sinh tử lần thứ nhất. 

Thú vị hơn. Độc đáo hơn. Những phát ngôn viên từ Capitol hứa hẹn.

Đổ máu nhiều hơn. Mất mát nhiều hơn. Người dân các quận thầm tự dịch lại trong đầu mình.

Ngay khi thông báo đó được truyền tải đến khắp các quận ở Panem, những bậc cha mẹ ở quận 12 đã mở một cuộc họp kín mà không có sự tham gia của bất kì đứa trẻ nào. Nó khá là nực cười, Taurus nghĩ. Họ muốn quyết định số phận của những đứa con của mình mà không cho chúng biết gì cả, cũng giống như cách họ quyết định chống lại Capitol vậy. Đến cuối cùng, lũ trẻ lại là đám lãnh đủ. 

Khi cuộc họp đó kết thúc, Taurus biết, số phận mình đã an bài. Cô chỉ đơn thuần là biết thôi. Những ánh nhìn của những người lớn bước ra từ tòa thị chính, những cái thở hắt của họ khi lỡ chạm mắt với cô. Lúc đó, trong đầu Taurus đã nghĩ ra một kịch bản hoàn hảo khi họ về đoàn tụ với gia đình mình. Những bậc cha mẹ đó sẽ hôn lên má những đứa con của mình, ôm lấy chúng mà thì thào: “Ổn rồi, ổn rồi, con an toàn rồi.”. Và họ sẽ từ tốn giải thích cho chúng nghe về sự thay đổi trong Đấu trường sinh tử lần này, nếu như chúng đủ lớn. Nếu không, họ sẽ nhảy ngay tới phần hướng dẫn đám nhỏ cách bỏ phiếu cho hai đứa trẻ xấu số nhất quận.

"Con có nhớ Taurus không? Con bé nhà Plain ấy. Phải rồi, phải rồi, đứa con gái của gã bị tử hình một năm trước."

Và nhỡ đám con có mảy may hỏi cha mẹ chúng rằng tại sao lại là Taurus, cô đã làm gì sai sao? Thật luôn, câu hỏi triệu đô đấy, Taurus đã làm gì sai sao?

Đấng sinh thành của chúng sẽ chau mày, gật đầu bảo: "Phải."

Sai lầm mà cô gây nên, là làm con của một tên giết người.

"Con chỉ cần viết tên của nó vào tờ giấy rồi bỏ vào thùng phiếu thôi. Taurus Plain. Mẹ sẽ dạy con viết hai từ đó trước khi ngày bỏ phiếu bắt đầu. Chỉ cần làm theo như mọi người thôi, rồi chúng ta sẽ được về nhà."

Taurus tự hỏi liệu họ có biết không, khi họ cầm tay đứa trẻ nắn nót viết từng con chữ tên cô, cây bút trên tay chúng đã hóa thành con dao găm, từng nét hạ xuống cắm thẳng vào lưng cô bé 16 tuổi. 

Sẽ chẳng có ai tiếc nuối mạng sống đứa con gái của một tên sát nhân cả. Cho dù tên sát nhân đó giết người là để bảo vệ đứa con gái suýt bị hãm hiếp của hắn ta. Cho dù đứa con gái đó có nài nỉ van xin sự tha thứ cho cha mình. Cho dù vết bầm tím hình bàn tay trên cổ và con mắt trái bầm tím của nó có là bằng chứng rõ rệt nhất.

Họ bảo đó là do chính cha nó gây nên.

Đêm đó, sau khi ngày bầu cử kết thúc và tòa thị chính đem thùng phiếu đi để đếm số lượng, Taurus về nhà. Cô cũng chẳng còn nơi nào khác để đi nữa, chẳng có nơi nào trong quận 12 này khiến cô cảm thấy thuộc về. Ngay cả nơi ở của cô cũng đem đến cảm giác mượn tạm. Và có lẽ đó cũng là một điều may mắn, vì cô sẽ không tốn thời gian nhớ nhung gì nơi này cả.

Taurus nằm trên giường, bâng quơ nghĩ về những việc sắp xảy ra. Lạ kì thay, cô lại không giận dữ trước quyết định của họ. Căm ghét thì chắc chắn có, nhưng cô đã căm ghét họ từ cái ngày một năm trước khi án tử hình của cha cô được ban hành rồi. Nỗi căm ghét ăn sâu vào máu thịt cô, đến mức cô học cách sống chung với nó, không để cho nó điều khiển lý trí của mình. 

Chai sạn, họ bảo. Nhưng Taurus thích gọi nó là sinh tồn. Cô rất giỏi việc đó, việc sinh tồn. Vì cô muốn sống. Vì cô không muốn để sự hi sinh của cha mình là lãng phí. Thế nên cho dù có phải nhặt thức ăn từ bãi rác, làm ba công việc cùng một lúc trước khi đủ 18 tuổi, hay để cho ông chủ xưởng may đặt bàn tay bẩn thỉu lên đùi mình, cô vẫn tiếp tục sinh tồn.

Vả lại, nếu không phải là cô, thì cũng sẽ là một đứa trẻ khác. Nghĩ tới đó, cô lại rùng mình. Một đứa trẻ khác thế chỗ cô, đứa trẻ chưa từng nhìn thấy cha minh vung chiếc cuốc liên tục xuống đầu một tên khốn nạn, đứa trẻ chưa từng chứng kiến những người mà nó cho là láng giềng treo cổ cha mình.

Với suy nghĩ đó trong đầu, Taurus cầm chiếc cuốc mà cha mình để lại lên, cố gắng tìm cách sinh tồn trong một bể máu.  
.

Taurus mở mắt. 

Đã rất lâu rồi kể từ lần cuối cô nằm mơ về trận đấu của mình. Hay nói đúng hơn là, cô không nằm mơ nữa. Kể từ khi tham gia Đấu trường, Taurus không còn biết cảm giác ngủ là gì. Mắt cô nhắm nghiền, rồi mấy tiếng sau mở lên lại, chẳng có thời gian cho thứ sinh hoạt yếu đuối như ‘ngủ’. Cô chỉ có thể nghỉ ngơi trong phút chốc, rồi lại đứng dậy đi tìm lương thực, đi tìm vũ khí, đi tìm những kẻ sống sót khác yếu hơn mình kết liễu họ. Mất cảnh giác một giây thôi là xác định xuống lỗ ngay. Mà cô cũng không rõ nếu bản thân mình bỏ mạng trong cuộc đấu đó thì có được đem chôn xuống lỗ không

Taurus ngước lên.

Chiếc quạt gắn trên trần nhà trắng toát chậm rãi xoay theo nhịp thở của cô. 

Không có bầu trời đầy sao nào hết. Không có tiếng pháo báo hiệu số người tử vong. Không có cơn đau âm ỉ nơi mắt trái. Không có gì cả. 

Ồ.

Đôi khi cô quên mất rằng mình đã an toàn. Rằng mình đã sống sót. 

Taurus cười phá lên, vô thức đặt tay lên hốc mắt trái trống rỗng đã không còn thấy đau kể từ khi cô chiến thắng Huyết trường tứ phân lần đó.

“Ôi trời, tuổi tác cũng khiến con người ta bị điên luôn hả?" Giọng nói lảnh lót chói tai quen thuộc vang lên, và Taurus thay tiếng cười của mình bằng tiếng rên rỉ. "Tôi có đọc qua về bệnh đãng trí, nhưng mà...đến mức này thì chưa đọc thấy."

"Im đi, Aries."

Tên đột nhập trái phép đó chỉ nhún vai cười xòa. Hắn ném bừa chùm chìa khóa lên chiếc bàn ngay kế chỗ Taurus đang nằm, ung dung tiến vào căn bếp của cô. 

Cô từ từ ngồi dậy, lấy tay dụi dụi con mắt còn lại của mình. Mọi thứ trước mắt cô dần sáng rõ, mặc cho đầu óc cứ ong ong như thể nó vừa bị ăn một trận đòn, và giờ dư âm vẫn còn sót lại. 

“Đây.” 

Một lọ thuốc được chìa ra trước mặt Taurus. Cô chộp ngay nó rồi liền tay đổ ra hai viên cho vào miệng, cùng lúc nốc một ngụm rượu để sẵn trên bàn cho trôi hết thuốc. 

“Bốn mươi lăm năm rồi, tôi vẫn không hiểu sao chị uống aspirin để giải rượu, nhưng lại uống nó cùng với rượu.” Lời nói đi kèm theo một tiếng thở dài, nhưng cô đã quen biết chủ nhân của nó quá lâu để nhận ra được ý cười ẩn trong đó. 

“Bốn mươi lăm năm, và cậu vẫn là một thằng đần.”

Aries - Nhà vô địch của đấu trường sinh tử lần thứ 30, cái gai trong mắt Taurus, bạn nhậu bốn mươi năm của cô, cho tới khi hắn ta quyết định cai rượu.

Trong nhóm quán quân bọn họ, người Taurus hiểu nhất là hắn, người cô tin tưởng nhất cũng là hắn. Chắc chắn nguyên nhân là do cách biệt tuổi tác của hai người cũng không lớn bao nhiêu nếu đem so với những người còn lại. Bởi vì ngoại trừ độ tuổi ra, Taurus và Aries chẳng có điểm chung quái nào cả. 

“Chị không quên hôm nay là ngày gì đây chứ?”

Có rất nhiều ngày mà Taurus quên, có khi chúng còn nhiều hơn số ngày mà cô nhớ được nữa. Ở cái độ ngoài ngũ tuần này, thứ duy nhất mà cô không quên được, đó chính là bia rượu. 

Cô ngớ người nhìn hắn. 

“Khai mạc Huyết trường tứ phân lần thứ ba đó má!” Aries cười phá lên, như thể đã đoán trước được phản ứng của cô. “May mắn cho mấy đứa nhỏ quận 12 là tụi nó không gặp trúng chị làm huấn luyện viên.”

“Làm ơn đừng nhắc tới nó nữa.” Taurus rùng mình khi nghĩ lại khoảng thời gian làm huấn luyện viên của mình. Cô nhấp một ngụm rượu, nhưng rồi thấy cơn rùng mình vẫn chưa qua nên lại nhấp thêm ngụm nữa. “Tạ ơn Haymitch vì cậu ta đã thắng.”

Một năm sau đấu trường, Taurus trở thành một huấn luyện viên. Cô cũng không có lựa chọn khác, vì quận 12 chưa từng có quán quân nào cho đến khi cô thắng. Huấn luyện viên của cô năm đó cũng là do viện cử ra, một tên khốn với điệu cười đểu giả và đôi tay không biết chừng mực. 

Khi hai đứa trẻ mà Taurus chẳng thể nhớ tên đến trước mặt cô, điều duy nhất cô muốn làm là nhìn vào mắt chúng và hỏi: 

“Tại sao tao phải giúp chúng mày? Cha mẹ chúng mày chọn tao để chết cơ mà?”

Khi Taurus bước vào Huyết trường tứ phân, cô đem theo bên mình mười phần ý chí sinh tồn.

Khi cô thoát khỏi địa ngục đó, một phần ý chí kia đã chết đi, chín phần còn lại cháy thành lửa hận.

Taurus đã quá ngây thơ khi nghĩ rằng nó sẽ không bao giờ căm giận người dân của quận 12 vì đã chọn cô, vì đã tử hình cha cô. Chỉ khi cô bước ra khỏi đấu trường với danh hiệu người thắng cuộc và một mũi tên cắm trong hốc mắt, tất cả mọi thứ mới ập đến, tất cả những cảm xúc mà cô kìm nén lại để _sống sống sống _\- đột nhiên vỡ tung ra. Và cô thấy thật hạnh phúc, thật hả dạ, và cô mong rằng đám người ở quận 12 đã phản bội cô có thể thấy điều đó, thấy đứa con của gã đàn ông bị tử hình sống sót, còn con cháu của chúng thì sẽ tiếp tục chết như rơm rạ-__

____

Công bằng mà nói, vật tế những năm tiếp theo của quận 12 không có nhiều bản năng sinh tồn mà thôi. Thằng nhóc Haymitch cũng nhờ ơn trời mà sống được.

____

Nhưng năm nay sẽ không có ai may mắn như vậy cả. Ai cũng biết rằng, quận 3 sẽ là quận thắng cuộc. 

____

Họ chỉ còn chờ xem người anh hay người em trong cặp song sinh sẽ ra tay trước mà thôi.

____


End file.
